Four
by LittleHybrids
Summary: Beacon Hills have always been a home for the supernatural creatures. But for the Hybrids there is no safe place in the whole world - they run. Suddenyl they have to stop at Beacon Hills. And what will happen if they will meet those crazy kids that are trying to understand what the hell is going on around them? And all of that... in this strange city. {translation from Polish}


_Okay, okay, so here's the thing - English is not **our** language, so please, don't hate us for the mistakes. We just wanted to show you the story, because not many people like Teen Wolf in our country. Two persons are writing this shit - me, Loks, but you can also call me Hayley; and Faith. We are writing the chapters together. If you want to know anything - ask. We will totally appreciate all the reviews. _

_So here it is! The first prologue to the story (there will be five, you'll understand later), written in Hayley Moontrimmer's POV. Have a good fun reading it._

New Orleans is probably the most magical town I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of them. Anyway, I loved this period when Mardi Gras came and everything was full of colours and laughter. Even if you've never been to New Orleans, you could easily know that Mardi Gras was the best holiday in the whole world. All this splendour and fun, laughter – even the food tasted differently when Mardi Gras busted in! Yeah, this holiday made me want to live.

Every year, my father would buy me a new dress – I'm not saying that throughout the year I wasn't receiving new ones; that one was just different, unique – and we would go out to the streets with the whole family. Elijah Mikaelson always cared about me to make me happy. Even if he was not my _real_ father.

I was born in Salem. Oh, and here already can be seen what was the cause of all subsequent events. Place of birth usually indicates the human past, so it is also in my case. I was born in 1675, and even then the trouble started. It is true that our city was full of witches – I repeat, bloody witches. But, Salem was never aroused suspicion until winter at the turn of 1691 and 1692.

Betty Parris, that I knew quite well, because our house was right next to her and we oftem spend time together, pronounced the spell in the worng way. It was quite dangerous, despite the fact that we were not yet skilled enough witches. My mother did everything in her power to help Betty, but it was all for nothing.

This spell was not an ordinary spell. It was a serpent spell that briefly describing can be characterized as follows: the serpent was a small, black demon in the form of a thin snake, which poisoned the mind and body over time, causing a slow death in agony. I've never used this spell and occurred in the head, why Betty had used it. The more that she was the daughter of the local pastor and had no innate power.

The second was Abigail Williams – the same symptoms that were not possible to treat. Committed a big mistake – which was selfish and very stupid on their part. In my opinion, the serpent was speaking already, and not themselves. They stated that they have fallen victim to spells of three innocent women who do not even know what spells were. Nay, they were not even aware that they live in Salem, a city full of witches. They considered it an ordinary, small place. Betty and Abigail showed a beggar Sarah Goods, old woman Sarah Osborne and Negro slave, Tituba. I knew all three. Often with mother we shared food with Mrs. Goods, Mrs. Osborne helped me with the housework, and Tituba... we tried too often to heal her lacerated body not to know her.

My mother was a local doctor. Nobody knew that she used magic for the treatment, but never mind. She was helping others, and it mattered. It turned out that they knew us all over town, and I thought that no one would accuse us of magic after the many times we helped them.

I was wrong. Oh, I was _so_ wrong.

Number of additional persons accused of witchcraft grew rapidly (to about 80 defendants) and prisons even in neighboring towns were overcrowded. I was beginning to worry. One day some people came up to our house and they took me and my mom. We wouldn't even say a word, cause we didn't want to make things worse. It is true that none of us did not confess, and this is where we made a mistake. I will never forget those four days in a dungeon that smell of mustiness, fungus and God knows what else.

And it was not a pleasant stay. Certainly the other prisoners wouldn't make it nicer in any possible way. Giles Corey, a good friend we had, because they provided us herbs, was killed by slowly crushing him under huge stones. They forced us to watch the process. All because he refused to confess guilt. The night before making our "process acquittal" (and by that I mean throwing us into the water, burning at the stake, or puncture the body in search of signs) my mom told me to run. I didn't really know how. It was not easy, and I knew that some still have a chance to scramble out of this somehow – but I had to. If mom said that I have to run, I definitely should.

And I did. But not alone.

The court questioned us many times, but at the time and date of execution, there was a man. He was the same man whom I saw earlier all the time. Before the troubles he was never in the town, I knew cause I would remember him. When he was presented, I learned that he was a representative of the government of New Orleans. Who would have guessed? Nobody.

After the hearing, mother had a little talk with him, and then he testified about my innocence. But not the innocence of my mother. In total, I wasn't much surprised. In the end, my release aroused so much controversy that I was surprised that the inhabitants of Salem still didn't set fire to the city.

My saviour turned out to be Elijah Mikaelson. Who was he? My future father, apparently. I still had no idea why he did it – and saying "it" I mean forcing me to look at my mother burning at the stake – but then I understood. I wanted revenge. And that revenge has been made . Two days after the last process everyone who took part in it, died of unexplained causes.

There was no one more accused witches.

Elijah took me to New Orleans, where I learned the truth about him and his family. Quite by chance I found myself in the Mikaeson family, one of the most powerful vampire families in the world.

Then the plague began. In New Orleans it went mostly unnoticed, but I had my luck. I was ill. And Elijah could not forgive himself for that.

We both agreed that the only way for me to continue to live, was the bite. It was not safe, because I was already a witch, but... there was nothing else we could do. There were two choices - I could accept a bite or die. The second somehow I did not fancy, but I made my risk.

After two days I woke up already as part of the Mikaelson family.

I had an uncle – Klaus, and I even had a sister – Kayle, daughter of Klaus and Caroline, a young vampire. I, Kayle and Klaus were, however, exceptional. We were something that is not easy to find. We were hybrids. And it did not happen often. I realized that that was why Elijah was afraid for my transformation – he was afraid that my body cannot do it to keep me alive with two supernatural particles.

But it worked.

I remember right after the transformation Klaus taught me self-control. I was then quite fiery, my character has changed. In total, it all changed. My hair was healthier, teeth whiter, eyes more shiny. I could eat for three hundred and I wouldn't even gain weight. The food tasted a little different, cause its taste somewhere fled, but eventually I got used to it.

I remember Kayle suggested me to protect her katana against damage with my powers. Since then, she wouldn't part it with her step. But I have to admit that I wouldn't feel safe, especially when together with my new family we were going to the swamp.

In the end, my sister came up with a brilliant idea.

One evening I was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading another book that Elijah brought me in so-called "gift" from his mother. Esther, as she was called, was a witch, but Klaus somehow never mentioned it, so I never asked. Elijah also spoke of her only occasionally. In any event, the reading was quite interesting, while a beautifully decorated, metal bow and quiver with arrows landed on my knees.

I looked up in surprise and saw Kayle, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, what are you laughing at?", I asked indifferently. Kayle shrugged her shoulders slightly, and I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "What is it?"

"A bow, you ignorant creature of Salem," said ironically my new sister, and I frowned. "I have my katana, you too must have something."

Then something strucked me. Admittedly slightly, but it was enough for me to get up with the objects in my hands and a very unpleasant face. Reason a) she either killed someone to get it or stole it, or – God defend – even worse; reason b) I had never fired a bow and somehow wasn't really attracted to this.

"I will ask, while making it very politely and calmly,why the hell would I need that?" I finally said, waving my arms in front of her nose, and the corners of her mouth slowly lifted even higher, if possible.

"We are sisters. If we are going to fight one day, we're going to do it together."

Since then Kayle and me got somehow very closer to each other. It turned out that I need not have worried. Archery was simple and pleasant enough that I started to make forays into the woods more often. My vampire abilities were greatest asset, and magic only intensified the effect of incredible archers.

And here I am.

Hayley Moontrimmer, Hybrid.

And this is my story.


End file.
